The Biography of Jociel Dragonbane
by Zooypo123
Summary: We all know the legend of Jociel Dragonbane, last of the Dragonborn and Champion of Skyrim. But how much of what the legends say are true? How do we know what is fact or fiction? Was Dragonbane a champion of the gods, or just a man lost in an unfamiliar country forced into conflicts that he barely understood? This is the complete unedited biography of Jociel Dragonbane.


**Hello! This is my first story, so be gentle. I decided to do a roleplay type deal, where I sort of play a character from the elder scrolls universe that is writing a biography about the Dragonborn. I hope you like it, if enough people do I'll write a part 2. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Biography of Jociel Dragonbane**

**Hero, Legend, and Dragonborn**

By: Trevor Siallo

The following is a true account of the life and hardships of Jociel Dragonbane. Jociel Dragonbane, last of the Dragonborn and Champion of Skyrim, known and celebrated for a great many heroic deeds such as single handedly ending the Great Dragon crises, the Stormcloke rebellion, and the "Tyranny of the Sun" prophecy. But how many of those stories and legends are actually true, what can be labeled as fact or fiction? I was determined to find out. After many years of study on his life, and through the personal testimonies of family members, caretakers during the later years of his life, and Dragonbane's personal journals, I have put the pieces of this remarkable man's life together. It is my hope that the truth of Jociel Dragonbane's life will both humble and inspire future generations to believe that you don't have to be a legend sent by the gods to be a hero. You must just be a man or a woman wanting to do the right thing. So without further ado, the biography of Jociel Dragonbane, hero, legend, and Dragonborn.

Part 1: The Fall of the Nine

_I never knew my parents, I knew only of their deeds, and that they died fighting for what they believed in. – _Jociel Dragonbane (6th day of Lastseed, 4E 209)

Contrary to what many believe, and what many Nords boast, Jociel Dragonbane was no son of Skyrim. In fact he was no Nord at all, but a Breton, born in Cyrodiil a single year after the signing of the White-Gold Concordat that put an end to the Great War between the Aldmari Demenion and the Empire. In that year an uneasy peace fell upon the empire and the Aldmari Dominion, but at a very painful price. The worship of Talos is outlawed due to the terms of the White-Gold Concordat, giving free range to Thalmor Justiciars to stamp out all Talos worship in the Empire. The terms of the Concordat caused much strife and outrage throughout the Empire, particularly in the province of Hammerfell and Skyrim, however, what many people don't think about is how it affected the people of Cyrodiil. Temples and chapels devoted to Talos were ransacked and burned to the ground by Thalmor Justiciars, along with anyone who spoke the name of Talos or anyone or referenced 'Nine divines' instead of eight. Members of organizations such as the Order of Talos and the Blades were rooted out and publicly executed. This was known as the "Red Year" a time period not usually seen in the history books. During this time, there was only one group that publicly opposed the Justiciars in Cyrodiil, the famed Knights of the Nine. Jociel's parents were counted among their ranks, in fact, Joceil was a direct decedent of the Hero of Kvatch, who re founded the order at the beginning of the forth era.

The Knights were known throughout Cyrodiil as the champions of the gods, and arbiters of peace. To the Thalmor, however, they were seen as heretics and were in direct violation to the White-Gold Concordat. This caused the Emperor, Titus Mede II, to proclaim that the Knights of the Nine were in no way associated with the Empire, labeling them outlaws. The Knights fought the Thalmor were they could, retreating to they're hidden monastery deep in the Cyrodiilon Forest when need be. Many scholars believe that the Knight's public defiance of the White-Gold Concordat is the major cause of the _Red year. _Many scholars also say this theory can be backed up by the fact that the Thalmor influence in Cyrodiil whined slightly after the discovery and sacking of the Knights hidden monastery. I myself believe the Thalmor wanted to just prove a point of superiority.

_The following is a direct testimony of the attack on the hidden Knights of the Nine monasteries. The account comes from the Journal of the argonion healer Kai-le, caretaker a guardian of Jociel Dragonbane during the earlier years of his life._

_How could this have happened? One moment I was boiling water for lady Arbell and the next I was dodging Thalmor fire spells. Why this day of all days? For that was the day the gods would grace the world with the most beautiful child my eyes had ever seen. I ran as fast as I could back to the monastery, determined to reach lady Arbell's bedside, but not before I watched sir Albus fall to a Thalmor arrow. I ran, and ran, dodging and absorbing what spells I could with my wards. An arrow grazed my leg, and I fell. A Thalmor approached me, a fresh arrow strung in his golden bow. I thought surely that that would be my end, but the gods had use of me yet. Sir Algor beheaded the Altmor just before he fired, I thanked him profusely before he ordered me back to the monastery, and after a quick healing spell I did just that. Inside I met with Grandmaster Jociel, quickly explaining his daughters failing condition, he ordered me to do everything I could for lady Arbell. He left for the basement, for what I could only guess was the Armor of the Crusader. I rushed to my lady's room, only to find my poor Arbell covered in her own blood and waste. I failed. Sir Barnard stood at his wife's bedside; the newborn baby screaming in his arms as he stared down at was once Lady Arbell. Even as I write this, the thought of the broken and devastated expression in his face brings tears to my eyes. _

_My lady, my friend, my savior, was dead and my heart was broken. The pain and surprise brought me to my knees. I sobbed for her as if she was my own daughter. Sir Barnard knelt beside me and said 'The stress was too much for her; don't blame yourself, Kal-le.' His voice was broken, his eyes bloodshot red, his cheeks gleaming with fresh tears. Grandmaster Jociel entered the room then, he wore the Armor of the Crusader, helmet and shield under one arm, his blade in the other. I started to beg the Grandmaster for his forgiveness, but he waved me off saying near the same as Sir Barnard. There was a loud clash in the monastery, and Barnard unsheathed his blade. Jociel looked at Bernard then, ordering him to get is grandson as far away from the monastery as possible while he fended of the Thalmor. There was desperation in his voice that I had never heard before. Barnard considered it for only a moment before he agreed, plunging the hilt of his blade into the window behind him. Jociel wished us well before returning to the battle. Barnard handed me the baby before he crawled out the window, then I did the same. We made our way to the stables as stealthily as one can with a screaming new born, but to no avail. A Thalmor arrow struck Bernard's armor; he fell with a grunt of pain. 'Go! I'll hold them off!' he screamed, drawing his sword and facing the enemy. To my shame, I did as I was told without a moment's hesitation. I mounted the nearest horse, and sped past Sir Barnard as he ran through a Thalmor mage, four grunts already dead at his feet. _

_We went as far as the horse could take us, we road nearly all night. We stopped near what appeared to be a well, so that the horse could drink and that I could attend to the babe, upon a closer expectation, however, I discovered it was a shrine of Akatosh. Holy water spouted from its center. A strange place for a shrine to be sure, but I decided to not think it over much. The babe whaled still, never stopping from the moment of his birth. The boy will have quite the powerful voice when he is older, to be sure. His cry is surprisingly a comfort; it distracted me enough to avoid thinking of the tragedy that had befallen his parents. At first I thought his cries would spell out our doom, but after a few hours of riding I realized the Thalmor had more pressing matters at hand then pursuing an Arogonion maid and newborn into the forest. I used the water from the shrine to clean the grim of birth from the babes' body, hoping it would ease his suffering. And then I prayed, I prayed to Akatosh to turn back time, I prayed for the soul of lady Arbell and the safety of Grandmaster Jociel and Sir Barnard, I prayed that the baby would make it through the night without starving to death. I prayed until fatigue overwhelmed me._

_The next morning when I awoke, the babe was nowhere to be found. Panic consumed me I searched all around the shrine to no avail. Until I heard the voice of a man singing. I turned quickly to find the source, and low and behold, a man holding the baby, it drinking eagerly from a bottle he was holding. He was a handsome man, by human standards that is, 5'9, Imperial, mid-thirties to early forties. He wore a long blue robe with several patches in the stitching._

'_Who are you?' I said in a voice much louder than I intended, 'why do you have that baby!? He's mine!' The Imperial didn't once look at me, not even as he spoke, his eyes glued to the young masters face._

'_You need not fear me, good woman,' he said in a voice that was beyond his years. 'For I am but a simple priest of Akatosh.'_

'_And why do you have my baby?' The man smiled softly then, his eyes still on the child's face. _

'_This child reminds me a great deal of someone I once knew, a man long gone from this world. That is why I have decided to give this boy a gift.'_

_I was reached for my dagger, ready to strike or at least threaten him if need be._

'_He will receive no gift from the likes of you, hand him over!'_

'_I am afraid it is not your choice to make, good woman,' the man looked at me for the first time then, his smile gone. 'It is Akatosh's, and the gift has already been given.' _

_He lay the babe gently in the grass before me, then turned and disappeared into the forest without a word._

_-Kal-le_

_(12__th__ day of Harthfire, 4E _176_ )_

After the fall of the Knights, any thoughts of resistance against the Thalmor in Cyrodiil vanished. Kal-le's Journal answered many unanswered questions about their fall, but also brought up many more questions. And just who was this mysterious priest of Akatosh? I considered not using this particular Journal entry for just that reason; however, I later saw similarities in Jociel's journals as he mentions a similar priest of Akatosh. It may be just coincidence, but I thought it would be best to include him.

In any case, this is the end of part 1. Part 2 will discuss the early years of Jociel's life, where he grew up, his early training, and his life with Kal-le.

* * *

**Worst ending ever, I know. That's the price I pay for going to collage, however, if you liked it I promise to spend more time on part two. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
